Shaman King America
by AC Drawings
Summary: Shaman King America stars some new Shaman whoo want to become the best and defeat the evil forces of Hao. They meet Yoh and the gang alot later but this is About Mousa, Jerome, Mouna, MAverick, Vincent and the twins Mary and Morty No relation to MantaMort
1. Jerome, meet Shaman

Shaman King America

By Mousa Touré

Episode 1: Jerome, Meet Shaman

"Crud man, I'm going to miss the metro!" cried Jerome as he was running down the road from school. He was wearing his usual green and white shirt and green pants and headband. He has blonde, spiky hair

"Sh-sh-shortcut! Through the h-h-haunted mansion." Jerome made a left turn and tripped. He rolled down the hill unexpectedly, tumbling like a rock. Instead of gathering moss, he gathered grass stains. He hopped over the metal gate and ran through the backyard of the Mansion. The mansion was really tall and had a dark purple roof. The shudders were rotting, the windows were shattered and… oh, it could also use a new coat of paint. Jerome stopped as he saw a brown boy and girl. The boy wore a black coat and a white shirt that had a pink symbol on it.

Intrigued by this unusual sight, Jerome walked up to them. He felt strange. There was an unusual sensation in his stomach. His eyes burned and his ears rang. He rubbed his eyes and wondered what was going on. He recognized the boy as the dark kid in his class known as Mousa. No-one ever spoke to him for reasons unknown to Jerome for he only just got applied to George Hampton Otto's School for Teens. Mousa and the girl seemed to be conversing with thin air.

Jerome was starting to get scared. He blinked his eyes a few times and suddenly, human beings started to appear everywhere. He saw they seemed normal except they had tails in place of their legs. Jerome's sky blue eyes grew as he saw all theses people appearing everywhere. Jerome knew what was going deep in his heart. His heart opened up to something he denied for a very long time. And because Jerome is bad at dramatic moments like this one, he did the one thing anyone would do if they found out something they didn't want or understand.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jerome screamed. His eyes popped out as he ran like no tomorrow. He ran so fast that he didn't need to take the train. He out ran it by 2 miles.

Jerome started seeing ghosts everywhere. He was scared. He ran quickly to his home and locked the door. Jerome's Mom walked up to him after hearing the door slam.

"Jerome, what is wrong?" Jerome's mom asked.

"Mom can I tell you a secret. I see dead people" Jerome whispered.

The next morning, on Saturday, Jerome walked to the haunted mansion from the subway.

'That was no dream. That was freaky! I have to find that guy.' Jerome thought as he climbed over the fence to the backyard of the mansion. He saw the boy again and the ghosts as well.

"You're a shaman." Mousa suddenly said darkly as he finally looked at Jerome in the eyes. Jerome just stared and then awkwardly responded.

"I-I-I am n-n-not! I don't kn-kn know what you're talking about."

"Shut it wormy. I can explain this better than you. You used to know you were a shaman but because everyone called you a freak you had to transfer several times and the more you were made fun of, the less you liked being a shaman so eventually you forgot about being a shaman until now when my appearance reawakened the shamanic power within you." There was a long awkward silence. Jerome just stared with his mouth wide open. He jammed his mouth shut and shook his head.

"Okay, you're right." Jerome replied as he closed his eyes. "I just wanted to forget all about it. I guess it's the reason why everyone at school shuns you."

"And Bingo was his nameo" said a female voice from behind the big grave Mousa was sitting on. The girl from the other night came from behind it. She was wearing a short sleeved, light blue T-shirt and baggy solider pants. Jerome is easily surprised and screamed.

"Ha ha ha! I know ghosts that died of fright that are braver than you!" The girl laughed. She didn't seem to have any intention of stopping. When she finally did stop, she wiped a tear from her eye and stuck out her hand. "Call me Mouna. My guardian ghost is Wave the Dolphin." Jerome suddenly hears a dolphin call and is all of sudden sitting on one and is flying on around wildly. His head shook around in all directions and his eyes spun. He was struggling to hold on to the Bucking dolphin. He eventually fell off.

"Oy ve." Jerome moaned as he rubbed his head. "Wait a minute. If that was a ghost, how come I could feel it?" Jerome asked because ghost weren't physical beings. They were shadows of the dead.

"You've got a lot of learning to do if you dream of becoming Shaman King." Mousa scowled. "We Shaman can are the only kind of human that can actually interact with ghosts in all ways."

"Okay. So, when do I start my shaman training?" Jerome asked energetically.

"You're just about to my new friend. You're just about to. Heh heh heh, hahaha, HAHAHAHAHA!" Mousa laughed menacing as lightning strikes in the back round and the screen fades to black as Mousa gangs up on Jerome.

Mousa had Jerome running laps, crouch for hours, climb poles, keeping quiet, perform embarrassing rituals, and worst of all, meditating under raging, cold waterfalls. And it was all in one day too! By the end of the day, you could barely recognize Jerome. Probably because he grew muscles and bruises, in one day from all his Shaman training. Yesterday, Jerome was a scrawny, puny, worrisome human, today; he's a buff, and strong and in-training Shaman.

"Thanks Mousa," Jerome moaned as he subbed his arm. "I can't wait for more Shaman training tomorrow. If I'm in one piece anyway." Jerome suddenly felt a crack in his neck. "Now it's gonna feel like that all night!"

"You're welcome. Anything for a new Shaman in-training." Mousa replied kindly. Only he struggled to sound nice. He went back to his mean voice again. "Now I want you here at exactly 08:00 hours sharp tomorrow and get a good night sleep! Friend…"

"Sir, yes…Pain…" Jerome replied weakly a he limped home.

"You do realize you're training him to fight you one day," Mouna whispered to Mousa when Jerome was out of range.

"I know sis, I know." Mousa sighed.

To Be Continued…

Off Panel. A.k.a.: Behind the scenes.

Jerome: So AC, When Can expect my ghost?

AC: Next episode. You'll love it. Trust me.

Mousa: And what about mine?

AC: Soon my friend. And guess what?

Mousa: What?  
AC: Chicken butt. (Turns Mousa into a chicken)

Mousa: Not funny --

Jerome: Is too!

Mousa: I'll make you eat those words! (Starts pecking Jerome's Tongue)

Jerome: Ow! You already hurt everywhere else on my body.

AC: Oops! I just gave Jerome an irrational fear of chickens.

Jerome: It's not irrational. They're evil.

Shaman King America

By AC Drawings

**The Day of the Werewolf**

On Sunday, It was the day of the Werewolf in town. The day when a werewolf boy who supposedly terrorized the town. He was eventually vanquished by a brave man named Henry Pristen 100 years ago. That day, Jerome was woken up by howling sounds at 5:30 in the morning. Jerome was supposed to wake up at six but that howling wouldn't stop. He eventually got changed and walked to the haunted mansion where Mousa lived. On the way, Jerome saw stands being opened up and a history museums and science museums had special wolf exhibits. Jerome realized what day it was and rushed over to the mansion.

When Jerome arrived, he saw Mouna, Mousa's sister waiting for him.

"Where's Mousa?" Jerome asked as he panted, tired from running there.

"His room, upstairs, down the hall, make the fifth left and then the last right, you can't miss it." Mouna quickly replied, gesturing the way he had to go. Jerome walked down the creepy, dark, decaying hallways; greeting every ghost he walked by. When he finally arrived at Mousa's room, he heard laughing. Jerome slowly opened the door so the space between the door and the wall was small enough to see. He peeked through. Mousa's room seemed normal. He had a bed, some windows, a desk, a bookshelf, a TV with cable, videogames, posters, and a computer. Jerome saw Mousa laughing at the computer. His laugh seemed as normal as ever. It didn't seem like the evil dark lord kind of laugh people would've suspected from him. Mousa turned around and saw Jerome. His realized the awkward position he was in and quickly wrote bye on the computer and shut it down. He stared at Jerome as he walked towards him hand squinted his eyes.

"You didn't see or hear anything…" Mousa said as he moved his hand in front of Jerome's face and slowly closed the door.

And about fifteen minutes later, Mousa came outside and saw Mouna and Jerome sitting at the stoop, waiting.

"What do you want?" Mousa asked with his arms crossed.

"I just came to tell you that today's the day of the werewolf and I've been hearing a lot of howling near my house lately."

"And you want me to come with you to investigate." Mousa replied.

"Cool, a werewolf ghost!" Mouna exclaimed as she jumped up. "Let's go ghost hunting!" They marched to the wooded area near Jerome's house, armed with miniature wooden tablets, and beads. They were walking around asking help from animal spirits but had no luck. They suddenly heard a faint howling noise, deeper into the woods. As they headed in that direction, they started seeing more wolf spirits until the finally saw him. It looked like a 14 year old boy with wolf ears, snout and grey fur all over with paws and green shorts.

"Now we must carefully and calmly take this werewolf." Mouna said as they slowly snuck up to it"

"…….GET'EM!" Mousa yelled as they jumped on werewolf ghost. They started to pound it. He created a struggle but Mouna was finally able to tie him up with her 80 beads.

"What's the big idea?" The werewolf asked. "I'm human to! Partly anyways..." The werewolf finished sadly.

"Okay Jerome, this is an example of a human possessed by a wolf spirit." Mousa explained while pointing to a chalkboard that came out of nowhere. "Notice the part human shape. Now when it's a full moon, that's when the wolf takes over. And you stop howling and we'll set you free." Mousa threatened.

"FINE!" The werewolf answered. He started crying. "This is just like a decade ago. When I was treated like a wild animal. I was still human. Why do you continue to cause such abuse…" The power of guilt was obsolete against Mousa. He could not feel guilt or feel sorry for someone. Jerome on the other hand was a normal, decent shaman.

"Y-you can come with me. I'll take care of you!" Jerome Cried as he hugged the werewolf.

"Aww, so sweet," Mouna sighed.

"Pathetic," Mousa said as he shook his head. "Well, you found yourself a ghost. Now I'll teach you the art of Integration."  
"Integration?" Jerome asked.

"Yes integration. The shamanic art of fusing with a ghost, observe." Mousa walked over to the werewolf.

"What's ya name kid?" Mousa asked.

"Heh. Heh. Everybody calls me Wolfsbane." The werewolf replied with a sly grin on his face.

"Okay then. Wolfsbane, spirit flame!" Mousa yelled as Wolfsbane turned into a small head with grey fire burning on him. "INTEGRATE!" Mousa took Wolfsbane and pushed him into his chest. Mousa fell down from the use of excess spirit power. Then he woke up with yellow eyes instead of brown.

"Mousa, are you okay?" Jerome asked.

"Bettah than okay dude! I'm Wolfsbane!" Mousa smiled. Then Wolfsbane was forced from Mousa's body.

"See how it works?" Mousa asked. "It's a bit too early for you to do this but at least you'll be ahead in your training. Just concentrate your Mana on turning Wolfsbane into a small portable form. Then you force him into your chest. It may hurt a little and you may feel a little giddy. But after that, Wolfsbane has control and you can still have some control over your mind."

"Will it make you feel better if you can roam in the physical world in my body today?" Jerome Asked.

"BOY, WILL IT EVER! THANK YOU!" Wolfsbane replied eagerly.

"Okay. Here goes nothing. Wolfsbane, spirit flame! Integrate!" It took 20 seconds for Jerome to fully integrate with Wolfsbane.

"Crack-a-lackin! I have a body and I have a town to prank! Catch ya on the flip side!" Wolfsbane laughed as he jumped through the trees.

With enhanced speed and agility, Jerome's body cruised through town, Jump from roof to roof.

"Wow, times have changed; time to make a little mischief!" Wolfsbane said as he jumped down and landed on a stand selling wolf teeth necklaces, wolf shirts, wolf gloves, wolf shoes and wolf masks. The stand fell apart and the owner ran away like crazy.

"Hahaha! Ho-heh! That guy should've seen the look on his face!" Wolfsbane laughed. "I better get myself in threads I'm more comfortable with." Wolfsbane grabbed the mask, shoes and gloves and put the necklace around his neck. Soon Wolfsbane was running amok, creating kid-like havoc. He wolf whistled Jerome's teachers and was chased through town. He dug giant holes and buried big bones he stole from the museum. He crashed into all restaurants and ate every piece of meat in sight, almost the people as well. He flirted with female dogs and was chewing on dog toys at the local Petco. He had an entire mob after him. HE saw a crowd of people staring at a blonde 15 year old wearing a robe and crown and holding a sword. There was a banner saying Pristen Pride.

"All hail I, Hank Pristen, great, great grandson of Harry Pristen, the man who slayed the werewolf 100 years ago." There was an anger building up in Wolfsbane. The boy was a cocky jerk and the offspring of his killer. The mob ran to Hank.

"Hank, the werewolf is back!" One of Jerome's teachers yelled.

"And wrecking havoc," The stand owner continued.

"We need your family strength to help us in our time of need." Finished a Petco employee.

"Sure, no prob dudes. Pretty sure it's no biggie." Hank replied cockily as he walked over to Jerome.

"You're the offspring of my killer?" Wolfsbane yelled. "You're nothing more but a stupid, cocky old jock who only cares about fame." Wolfsbane started growling. His eyes glowed red.

"I dunno what'cha just said but methinks it's an insult." Hank replied dumbly as he blindly ran towards Wolfsbane with his sword. Wolfsbane sidestepped and Hank crashed into a tree.

"I can't believe you are so dumb! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Wolfsbane howled has he jumped on Hank. He started to claw and bite him. Just when he was going for the kill, He was attacked from behind.

"Spirit Removal!" Mouna yelled as Wolfsbane was pulled from Jerome's body and trapped in a spirit tablet. The entire crowd stared as they saw Jerome collapse on the ground and Hank stand up as though nothing happened. Mouna and Mousa got up and slowly Jerome's body away.

"Ah-ha! I have driven the Werewolf away with my hidden, family power!" Hank smiled cockily while flexing his muscles. Everybody booed and threw tomatoes at him and the Pristen name was soiled forever…

Back at Mousa's home, Mousa, Mouna, Wolfsbane and Wave were watch over Jerome. He eventually came to and screamed at the sight of Wolfsbane.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Jerome fell off of Mousa's bed and slide towards a corner. "Get away from me you evil werewolf you. You do realize you may have control over the body but I am aware of every little thing you did with my body from wolf whistling Great Danes to making me piddle on fire hydrates!"

"Oops. Sorry. I just got a little impulsive from having a physical form." Wolfsbane begged. "Sorry I misused your body like that."

"It's okay Buddy."

"By the way, c-c-could I be your ghost?"

"Really, great, sure you can." The two friends hugged each other.

"Okay Jerome." Mousa said angrily to Jerome as his eyes glowed a bright red and his entire body was dark and he towered over him. "You may have a ghost and learned integration but you have a lot to learn about Spirit Unity before you can even be close to becoming as good as me. You showed absolutely no Control! Weaklings like you make me SICK! I want to see you tomorrow at exactly 06:00 hours."

"Ye-yessir!" Jerome stuttered. He walked out the door and looked at Wolfsbane.

"I think he's Jealous." Jerome finally said.

"Probably because he doesn't have a ghost," Wolfsbane shrugged.

"He'll get one soon enough."

"Otherwise he'll make us work overtime." The two laughed their way home.

END


	2. The day of the Werewolf

Shaman King America

By AC Drawings

**The Day of the Werewolf**

On Sunday, It was the day of the Werewolf in town. The day when a werewolf boy who supposedly terrorized the town. He was eventually vanquished by a brave man named Henry Pristen 100 years ago. That day, Jerome was woken up by howling sounds at 5:30 in the morning. Jerome was supposed to wake up at six but that howling wouldn't stop. He eventually got changed and walked to the haunted mansion where Mousa lived. On the way, Jerome saw stands being opened up and a history museums and science museums had special wolf exhibits. Jerome realized what day it was and rushed over to the mansion.

When Jerome arrived, he saw Mouna, Mousa's sister waiting for him.

"Where's Mousa?" Jerome asked as he panted, tired from running there.

"His room, upstairs, down the hall, make the fifth left and then the last right, you can't miss it." Mouna quickly replied, gesturing the way he had to go. Jerome walked down the creepy, dark, decaying hallways; greeting every ghost he walked by. When he finally arrived at Mousa's room, he heard laughing. Jerome slowly opened the door so the space between the door and the wall was small enough to see. He peeked through. Mousa's room seemed normal. He had a bed, some windows, a desk, a bookshelf, a TV with cable, videogames, posters, and a computer. Jerome saw Mousa laughing at the computer. His laugh seemed as normal as ever. It didn't seem like the evil dark lord kind of laugh people would've suspected from him. Mousa turned around and saw Jerome. His realized the awkward position he was in and quickly wrote bye on the computer and shut it down. He stared at Jerome as he walked towards him hand squinted his eyes.

"You didn't see or hear anything…" Mousa said as he moved his hand in front of Jerome's face and slowly closed the door.

And about fifteen minutes later, Mousa came outside and saw Mouna and Jerome sitting at the stoop, waiting.

"What do you want?" Mousa asked with his arms crossed.

"I just came to tell you that today's the day of the werewolf and I've been hearing a lot of howling near my house lately."

"And you want me to come with you to investigate." Mousa replied.

"Cool, a werewolf ghost!" Mouna exclaimed as she jumped up. "Let's go ghost hunting!" They marched to the wooded area near Jerome's house, armed with miniature wooden tablets, and beads. They were walking around asking help from animal spirits but had no luck. They suddenly heard a faint howling noise, deeper into the woods. As they headed in that direction, they started seeing more wolf spirits until the finally saw him. It looked like a 14 year old boy with wolf ears, snout and grey fur all over with paws and green shorts.

"Now we must carefully and calmly take this werewolf." Mouna said as they slowly snuck up to it"

"…….GET'EM!" Mousa yelled as they jumped on werewolf ghost. They started to pound it. He created a struggle but Mouna was finally able to tie him up with her 80 beads.

"What's the big idea?" The werewolf asked. "I'm human to! Partly anyways..." The werewolf finished sadly.

"Okay Jerome, this is an example of a human possessed by a wolf spirit." Mousa explained while pointing to a chalkboard that came out of nowhere. "Notice the part human shape. Now when it's a full moon, that's when the wolf takes over. And you stop howling and we'll set you free." Mousa threatened.

"FINE!" The werewolf answered. He started crying. "This is just like a decade ago. When I was treated like a wild animal. I was still human. Why do you continue to cause such abuse…" The power of guilt was obsolete against Mousa. He could not feel guilt or feel sorry for someone. Jerome on the other hand was a normal, decent shaman.

"Y-you can come with me. I'll take care of you!" Jerome Cried as he hugged the werewolf.

"Aww, so sweet," Mouna sighed.

"Pathetic," Mousa said as he shook his head. "Well, you found yourself a ghost. Now I'll teach you the art of Integration."  
"Integration?" Jerome asked.

"Yes integration. The shamanic art of fusing with a ghost, observe." Mousa walked over to the werewolf.

"What's ya name kid?" Mousa asked.

"Heh. Heh. Everybody calls me Wolfsbane." The werewolf replied with a sly grin on his face.

"Okay then. Wolfsbane, spirit flame!" Mousa yelled as Wolfsbane turned into a small head with grey fire burning on him. "INTEGRATE!" Mousa took Wolfsbane and pushed him into his chest. Mousa fell down from the use of excess spirit power. Then he woke up with yellow eyes instead of brown.

"Mousa, are you okay?" Jerome asked.

"Bettah than okay dude! I'm Wolfsbane!" Mousa smiled. Then Wolfsbane was forced from Mousa's body.

"See how it works?" Mousa asked. "It's a bit too early for you to do this but at least you'll be ahead in your training. Just concentrate your Mana on turning Wolfsbane into a small portable form. Then you force him into your chest. It may hurt a little and you may feel a little giddy. But after that, Wolfsbane has control and you can still have some control over your mind."

"Will it make you feel better if you can roam in the physical world in my body today?" Jerome Asked.

"BOY, WILL IT EVER! THANK YOU!" Wolfsbane replied eagerly.

"Okay. Here goes nothing. Wolfsbane, spirit flame! Integrate!" It took 20 seconds for Jerome to fully integrate with Wolfsbane.

"Crack-a-lackin! I have a body and I have a town to prank! Catch ya on the flip side!" Wolfsbane laughed as he jumped through the trees.

With enhanced speed and agility, Jerome's body cruised through town, Jump from roof to roof.

"Wow, times have changed; time to make a little mischief!" Wolfsbane said as he jumped down and landed on a stand selling wolf teeth necklaces, wolf shirts, wolf gloves, wolf shoes and wolf masks. The stand fell apart and the owner ran away like crazy.

"Hahaha! Ho-heh! That guy should've seen the look on his face!" Wolfsbane laughed. "I better get myself in threads I'm more comfortable with." Wolfsbane grabbed the mask, shoes and gloves and put the necklace around his neck. Soon Wolfsbane was running amok, creating kid-like havoc. He wolf whistled Jerome's teachers and was chased through town. He dug giant holes and buried big bones he stole from the museum. He crashed into all restaurants and ate every piece of meat in sight, almost the people as well. He flirted with female dogs and was chewing on dog toys at the local Petco. He had an entire mob after him. HE saw a crowd of people staring at a blonde 15 year old wearing a robe and crown and holding a sword. There was a banner saying Pristen Pride.

"All hail I, Hank Pristen, great, great grandson of Harry Pristen, the man who slayed the werewolf 100 years ago." There was an anger building up in Wolfsbane. The boy was a cocky jerk and the offspring of his killer. The mob ran to Hank.

"Hank, the werewolf is back!" One of Jerome's teachers yelled.

"And wrecking havoc," The stand owner continued.

"We need your family strength to help us in our time of need." Finished a Petco employee.

"Sure, no prob dudes. Pretty sure it's no biggie." Hank replied cockily as he walked over to Jerome.

"You're the offspring of my killer?" Wolfsbane yelled. "You're nothing more but a stupid, cocky old jock who only cares about fame." Wolfsbane started growling. His eyes glowed red.

"I dunno what'cha just said but methinks it's an insult." Hank replied dumbly as he blindly ran towards Wolfsbane with his sword. Wolfsbane sidestepped and Hank crashed into a tree.

"I can't believe you are so dumb! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Wolfsbane howled has he jumped on Hank. He started to claw and bite him. Just when he was going for the kill, He was attacked from behind.

"Spirit Removal!" Mouna yelled as Wolfsbane was pulled from Jerome's body and trapped in a spirit tablet. The entire crowd stared as they saw Jerome collapse on the ground and Hank stand up as though nothing happened. Mouna and Mousa got up and slowly Jerome's body away.

"Ah-ha! I have driven the Werewolf away with my hidden, family power!" Hank smiled cockily while flexing his muscles. Everybody booed and threw tomatoes at him and the Pristen name was soiled forever…

Back at Mousa's home, Mousa, Mouna, Wolfsbane and Wave were watch over Jerome. He eventually came to and screamed at the sight of Wolfsbane.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Jerome fell off of Mousa's bed and slide towards a corner. "Get away from me you evil werewolf you. You do realize you may have control over the body but I am aware of every little thing you did with my body from wolf whistling Great Danes to making me piddle on fire hydrates!"

"Oops. Sorry. I just got a little impulsive from having a physical form." Wolfsbane begged. "Sorry I misused your body like that."

"It's okay Buddy."

"By the way, c-c-could I be your ghost?"

"Really, great, sure you can." The two friends hugged each other.

"Okay Jerome." Mousa said angrily to Jerome as his eyes glowed a bright red and his entire body was dark and he towered over him. "You may have a ghost and learned integration but you have a lot to learn about Spirit Unity before you can even be close to becoming as good as me. You showed absolutely no Control! Weaklings like you make me SICK! I want to see you tomorrow at exactly 06:00 hours."

"Ye-yessir!" Jerome stuttered. He walked out the door and looked at Wolfsbane.

"I think he's Jealous." Jerome finally said.

"Probably because he doesn't have a ghost," Wolfsbane shrugged.

"He'll get one soon enough."

"Otherwise he'll make us work overtime." The two laughed their way home.

END


End file.
